While the Cat's Away
by WonderlandMik
Summary: Jareth has decided that he's been absent from Sarah's life for long enough. But will Jareth be able to face an all-grown-up Sarah. Be ready for sarcasm, tension, and possibly a higher rating later.


Jared King. Ms. Williams stumbled every time she went over the name during role call in Theater 101. So similar was the name that it brought up visions of ballrooms and a king with ridiculously tight pants. Berating herself for letting her mind wander, Sarah finished up the list and turned to her class.

"Ok everybody. That's it for today; I want those monologues memorized by next class." She grinned at the groans sounding all across the room. She always kept the homework and attendance last just in case anybody decided that they could skip out early. As her students shuffled out of the auditorium she glanced up at the stage. The set from the last play was still up, "The Labyrinth". How her students ever convinced her to put it on, she had no idea. The set was perfect, just the way it was in real life…if you could call it that. Sarah was beginning to think it was all a dream, even though she could remember everything.

Hoggle and the others stopped contacting her long ago, whether by their own power or someone else's she'd never know. She really missed them though. All the excitement she had when she finally got a job as a professor slowly began to melt away when she realized there would be no friends to share the news with. Sure, she had other friends but they didn't know how hard she'd had to work. Writing paper after paper wasn't something she talked about with her regular friends. They just wanted to know about her latest conquests.

And yes, she did have quite a few. Sarah supposed it was to fill the void in her heart. Drowning her sorrows in men seemed to be working for a little while. But eventually she realized that it didn't mean anything. All those men were only after one thing, and it wasn't a relationship. And they all had a habit of looking like a certain someone. Light blond hair, dark eyes, and a mysterious personality seemed to be her type. When she tried to go out with someone different she always compared them to _him._ And once she saw that she stayed away from the dating scene.

Sarah was about to lock the doors to the theater when she noticed something, or rather someone. Standing on the stage he commanded the shadows so that just his hair could be made out in the dark. There was no mistaking it, lean, tall, and crazy blond hair. She couldn't even let herself think his name. It would be like losing. And she really didn't like to lose.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured. Apparently she said it loud enough because he chuckled. Such power emanated from his voice that it nearly made her weak in the knees. She gipped her books closer to her chest. She couldn't see his eyes but she could feel them scanning every inch of her. Blushing, she stood a little straighter. She knew she was hot, if it was any indication from the male students, she was "smoking".

Feeling a bit bold Sarah stepped back into the auditorium and let the door close behind her. So far he hadn't made any moves. He was just standing there watching her. Suddenly he lurched forward landing gracefully in the isle. She didn't expect anything less from the king, managing to inspire shivers down her spine. When she turned 17 she started to dream of him; at first it was absurd. She didn't think of him that way. He was arrogant! Pompous! Certainly not desirable in the least. But her mind had other ideas, coming up with wilder and wilder scenarios. So finally she gave into her fantasies and letting them roam free. The dreams showed her a different side of him, several in fact. He could be romantic, rough, soft, and reaaallly hot.

Just looking at his form was making her warm. She really didn't need this now. "Well?" she asked softly. He came into the light, piercing mismatched eyes looking at her like she was the only thing in the world. She almost thought it was another dream when he predatorily stepped towards her. She was starting to get nervous. For every step of his she was taking one backwards. Finally her back hit the wall. His hands met the wall on both sides of her head. Breathing shakily, she could only look at him as he leaned down.

"Hello Precious." He practically purred. Her heart almost stopped when he put his face right near her ear. She could practically feel his lips. "What have you been up to while the cat's been away?" So arrogant, yet infuriatingly sexy.

"Jareth," Sarah said in a shaky voice; she quickly recovered, stretching up to his ear. He smelled like wood smoke fires and pine. She felt him stiffen when she reached his ear. "I've been playing."


End file.
